


Prowl

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stand?, PWP, Seriously PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and a stranger. John and a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. Please take a look at our other works. Just a note, though, there's pretty much always going to be smut. Sometimes fluff, sometimes angst, but always smut. We can't help it: that's just the way we are.
> 
> We plan to add new work each weekend, so please subscribe.
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments --they mean so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sherlock walked sturdily down the street. He pushed past people at the opening of the club, moving in and recognising immediately the smell and the sounds. He took a place in the corner and started looking. 

Sherlock Holmes was on the prowl.

Of course, he himself wouldn't have used those precise words. But he wouldn't have been able to deny that he was here for one reason only. He was looking for someone. To give him something.

John was at the bar with his first drink when he saw the man walk in. Several people actually saw the man walk in, but John wasn't going to let anyone else get there first. He ordered a drink and told the bartender that whatever that man ordered was on him. He leaned on the bar and waited.

Sherlock noticed a man at the bar. He was shorter than Sherlock, a little bit older, very handsome. He walked over. The bartender took Sherlock's order and gave him his drink, nodding over towards the man. Sherlock stayed where he was, looking around the club, drinking. He breathed deeply, trying to be patient. When he finished his drink, he walked over to the man.

"Not interested in your name," Sherlock said, leaning in to speak into the man's ear. "Set your drink down. There's something I need to show you outside." He turned and started to walk out.

John smirked and finished his drink in one swallow. That had worked perfectly. He reveled in the jealous faces of some of the guys around him as he followed this man out. He was already half hard just imaging what he was going to be shown.

Sherlock walked towards a doorway and pushed through it. There was another doorway which led to a little alley. He turned and grabbed the man, pushing him up against the brick wall of the building. He pushed his mouth hard against his, kissing and almost biting at his lips as his hand slipped to the man's belt. He undid it as quickly as he could and slipped his hand inside, holding his cock.

John gasped softly as he was pushed but just as quickly he was kissing back, hard and breathless as he gripped at the man's hips and pulling him closer. "Oh god...yes..." he moaned softly as he was stroked. The excitement of doing this in the alley with a stranger was amazing. His hands were working at the man's belt soon enough as he pushed his own hips forward.

Sherlock dragged his mouth down the man's body. He opened his trousers, pulling his cock out and taking it inside. He used his tongue to cover the head as he kept stroking at the base. He could taste the sex on him already and Sherlock felt his own cock straining against his trousers. He used his other hand to squeeze the man's leg.

John moaned as he gripped the man's hair. His mouth was incredible. "You've done this before, haven't you?" he praised.

Sherlock swallowed the man's cock, pulling back right as his gag reflex started. He continued doing this, feeling the man's hand push gently against his head. Then he stopped and stroked for a few minutes as he caught his breath before swallowing him down again. 

John dropped his head back against the wall with a soft groan. "Fucking perfect," he moaned, looking down at the man again. He was handsome -- his mouth was especially gorgeous -- and John was lucky he was the one that got to fill it. 

Sherlock's legs ached but so did his cock -- he dropped the hand on the man's thigh to palm himself through his trousers. "I need you to come," he said, moving the man's cock back into his mouth, giving more attention to the head as he tightened the grip of his stroke.

"Of course you do," John said, pushing into the man's mouth. He dropped his head back again and focused on the wet heat of his mouth moving over his cock. "Close...I'm...coming," he panted, letting himself go. He grunted as the waves passed through his whole body, every nerve on fire. 

Sherlock swallowed down, stroking him through his orgasm. Then he licked him clean and swiped his hand across his own mouth. He stood up, stretching his legs as he straightened them. He kissed the man hard on the mouth, pressing his tongue in to find his as he gripped the back of his head. "Turn around,” he said, starting to unbutton his own trousers.

John moaned into the kiss, tasting himself in the man's mouth before he had even properly caught his breath. He turned and pushed his own trousers and pants down to his hips. He was glad it was so dark out. He listened to the man's rustling clothes and huffed with impatience. Then he smiled and tapped the wall with his fingers. 

Sherlock slipped one hand to the man's hip and the other between his legs. He looked down and spat into his hand, sliding his fingers against one another. He pressed a fingertip against the man's opening. He leaned in to breathe against the man's ear as he pushed a finger inside.

John turned his head quickly and caught the man's mouth in a kiss. "Come on then," he teased, smiling softly as he pushed back lightly. 

Sherlock began moving his finger in and out of the man, slowly, then faster and then he slipped in another. His own cock ached now for relief. He bit down lightly on the man's neck, moving his fingers, stretching him. "Say please," he huffed.

"And if I don't?" John said, turning to head to the side again so the man could see his smirk. "Please fuck me already."

"Are you not enjoying this?" Sherlock said, as he pulled out his cock. He spat into his hand a few times and stroked himself. "I want you to." He leaned in and sucked on the skin of the man's neck.

"I am loving every second of this," John said. "I was just playing. Please?"

Sherlock steadied himself and lined up, slowly pushing inside. "Fuck," he called out softly. He pressed all the way in and then started to slowly thrust. He gripped the man's hips, pulling him against Sherlock's movement. "Feels good," he huffed as he panted.

John grunted softly with every thrust into his body. "Fuck, yes it does," he said.

Sherlock pushed against the man, leaning his chest into his shoulders. "This is just what I needed," he said. "I knew you were the one, the minute I saw you." He sucked on the man's neck as he continued to thrust into him.

"All those jealous faces watching me leave with you," John said. He dropped his head and tried to control his breathing.

"You feel fantastic," Sherlock said. He could feel he was close. "Reach back," he commanded. "Put your hand in my hair."

John huffed and stretched his hand back and gripped his hair, tugging and fisting the strands in his hand. He was getting hard again, but he needed to be filled.

"Fuck," Sherlock moaned. "Fuck . . . it's . . . now." He came hard into the man, sliding his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He collapsed against him, resting and panting against his back. "Don't move," he exhaled.

John panted softly and tried to ignore the soft pain of his forehead pressing into the brick.

Sherlock caught his breath and pulled out slowly, tucking himself back in and zipping up. He turned the man around and kissed his mouth hard. "Thanks," he said. He stepped back, smiled, and took off. He headed back to the flat.

"Thank you," John murmured as he sorted himself and his clothes. He rubbed his forehead and turned to leave, moving out into the street.


	2. In

Sherlock smoked a cigarette on the way home, listening to the sound of the city as he walked. Once he got back to the flat, he unlocked the door and moved straight to the bathroom. He washed his face and then wet a flannel to clean himself up a bit. He brushed his teeth and then went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. He sat down in his chair to wait for it to boil.

John stopped for food on the way home, picking up Chinese. He walked the rest of the way, climbing up to the flat slowly. "Hello? I brought dinner," he called.

Sherlock looked up. "I just put the kettle on," he said, standing and moving to the kitchen. He pulled some plates and silverware and passed them to John, as he poured the tea. "Get eggrolls?" 

"Of course," John said, putting the bags on the counter. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up before coming back. "Table or sofa?"

"Sofa," Sherlock said, carrying the two mugs of tea and settling in on the sofa. He stretched his legs out on the table.

John looked him over and smiled softly as he brought the plates over, sitting down a bit too close to him. "What's on telly?"

"No idea," Sherlock said. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, leaving it on the news. He set the remote down next to John in case he wanted to change it. He moved his fork around the food on his plate, eventually taking a few bites. "Did you have a good evening?" he asked, staring at the television. 

"It was all right," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his one shoulder. He glanced at Sherlock and tried not to smile.

"Shame," Sherlock said, smiling. "I had a fucking brilliant evening." He looked over at John.

John grinned. "I'm an excellent shag so I'm not surprised," he teased. "And next time we play, I'm putting something between my head and the wall."

"You're so fussy sometimes," Sherlock said, still smiling stupidly at John. He looked down at his food again and ate a few more bites. "After we eat, I'll look after you . . . let me give you a bath and carry you to bed," he said.

"That's so nice of you," John smiled. "I don't need to be carried, but a bath and a massage sound fantastic."

"Um . . . I don't remember saying anything about a massage," Sherlock laughed. "Though to be fair, you should be carrying me -- my legs are killing me from kneeling down so long." He stretched them out and wiggled his feet, adding a small grimace to emphasize his aches.

John rolled his eyes playfully. "No one told you to get down there for so long. It was fantastic, though. Maybe I'll massage you as well," he smiled.

"That'd be nice," Sherlock said. He reached over and rested his hand on John's thigh. He took a few bites of food and then set his plate to the side. He curled up around John a little. "Hurry up and finish," he said, taking a bite of John's eggroll.

"I'll take my time, thank you. We played the fast game. Now it's just us at home." He loved teasing Sherlock. He ate a bit more before putting his plate on the coffee table. "All right. Bath first?"

"Yes, please," Sherlock said, sliding into John's lap. "Carry me," he said, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders. But then he gave him a kiss and stood up, grabbing the dishes and carrying them to sink. "I’ll wash them tomorrow -- promise." He headed into the bathroom and turned on the water.

John laughed softly and followed him into the bathroom. "I'll believe it when I see it," he teased.

Sherlock stripped off and stepped into the bath, sitting down. "Come on," Sherlock said. He grabbed the soap and starting cleaning himself. "Get in and let me wash you."

"What is your thing with rushing today?" John asked as he climbed into the tub. "You're thinking about the massage, aren't you?"

"Actually," Sherlock said, stroking himself a bit under the water. "I was thinking about earlier." He pulled John towards him so he was sitting between Sherlock's legs, John's back against Sherlock's chest. He put on kiss on John's bare shoulder before grabbing a flannel, dipping in the warm water and starting to rub it over John's body.

"I will be thinking about earlier for a long time," John murmured as he relaxed against Sherlock.

"I like our games," Sherlock said. "Because I love fucking you." He kissed John's neck softly as he continued washing him. "However, I like this too, because I fucking love you." He smiled against John's back and kissed him there as well.

"I love you too, Sherlock. And just as intensely as you do without all of the vulgarity," he teased. "Are you going to fuck me again?"

"Not tonight," Sherlock said. "I'm going to get you all clean and snuggly and drag you into the bedroom where you can massage my aching body until I go to sleep. Do you see how lovely I am to you?" he said, leaning forward and pressing the side of his head against John's.

"Um, I don't actually, but I will pretend and hope for the best," John grinned.

"Shush," Sherlock said. "I do the things you like, don't I?"

"Yes, and I do things you like, I hope," John said.

"You absolutely do, John Watson," Sherlock said. "Do you want me to do your hair or are we getting out?"

"We can get out. I'll wash my hair tomorrow." He shifted to get up and then climbed out.

Sherlock stood up and wrapped a towel around himself. He pulled John into the bedroom and fell with him on the bed. He scrambled to get under the covers. "I'm freezing -- get by me," he said, curling up into himself. "Rub me."

"Excuse me but I thought I was going first," John said as he climbed over Sherlock.

"Let's try this," Sherlock said, shifting them both so they were facing each other. He scooted close and pulled John's arms around him before sliding his around John. "There -- we can massage simultaneously." He moved his hands over the muscles on John's back. He leaned and kissed John's mouth softly. "And occasionally kiss as well." 

"That was your real plan," he smiled, kissing Sherlock again as he started to rub his back.

Sherlock hummed into the kiss as he continued to rub John's back. "I love this just as much, you know," he said softly.

"I do know," John said, kissing him. "I love this as well. And our games. And you."


End file.
